


Fairgrounds

by dr0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, i know it’s literally the middle of winter but let. me have my fun summer aus, this is a christmas present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr0/pseuds/dr0
Summary: Your girlfriend, Sayaka Maizono, drags you to the fair.





	Fairgrounds

You walked hand in sweaty hand with your girlfriend past the entrance to the local fair. It was 96 degrees out and you didn't know how you'd been convinced to leave the house, let alone come to this hell hole. Well, you did have some sort of clue actually: you just couldn't say no to almost anything Sayaka Maizono asked you to do. 

She'd given you one glance with her big blue puppy dog eyes and you gave in. And now you were stuck with an all day pass to the fair and your hair was already sticking to the back of your neck with sweat. 

You looked over at your girlfriend and wondered how she managed to look so pristine, barely even breaking a sweat as she led you over to a frozen lemonade stand. Her ponytail almost slapped you in the face, snapping you out of your thoughts. 

"I think you need something to drink." She always knew what was exactly on your mind. "You're already worn out and we've only been here for, like what, ten minutes?" She giggled a bit. 

The two of you stopped in front of the stand and the just plain miserable attendant asked you what you wanted. 

"Two lemonades please," you said, pointing at the item on the very brief menu, even though you knew he couldn't see what you were doing.

You fished in your pocked for some cash and handed it to the attendant. In return he handed you the drinks. 

You walked away from the stand much more content as Sayaka began to list the things she wanted to do. 

"We should go to the petting zoo last, and do all the rides before the lines get too long. And we should get funnel cakes for lunch. Cotton candy too!"

"Have you ever been to a fair before?" you asked after agreeing to her choice of activities.

She shook her head no, "What about you?"

"Nope, I guess there's a first for everything though." 

As the two of you headed towards the only roller coaster that didn't look like it was made for nine year olds, a carnival game caught your eye: balloon darts.  As you came up to the stall, you decided you wanted to give it a try, even though you knew it was probably rigged.

You stopped in your tracks, and your girlfriend almost tripped over her own two feet due to your lack of warning. You felt her fingers start to slip from yours and you pulled on her arm so she was upright again.

“Hey, we should play some games while we’re here,” you said as if you hadn’t just made Sayaka spill half her lemonade onto the concrete. 

She agreed quickly, wanting to get the full fair experience, cliche as it sounded. You would soon realize that even though it seemed impossible to rig balloon darts, somehow they managed to do it. Whether it was because of a weighted dart, or a last second distraction from the person behind the counter, you’d wasted ten dollars attempting to win a game that was seemingly out to get you.

You huffed and turned from the stand after the smuggest, ‘Awh, try again next time! Thanks for playing,’ escaped the worker’s lips. Tugging Sayaka towards the roller coaster, you heard a slight giggle and suddenly all the spite you held towards the most frustrating game you’d ever wasted half an hour playing disappeared.

From behind you, you heard a faint, “Awh, try again next time! Thanks for playing,” and decided that, actually, only most of that spite was gone. You relaced your fingers with Sayaka’s, squeezing a bit too hard and offered her the rest of your drink as compensation for spilling hers. 

She declined, saying that you looked like you needed it more than she did: and she was probably right. It was almost noon and, if it was even possible, the temperature felt like it had shot up 10 degrees. You looked up at the towering ride in front of you and decided that it would help cool you down. 

Two minutes later, you had proved yourself wrong. I mean sure, the idea of a roller coaster sounded fun, but in reality it was definitely not. Sayaka may have been cheering and even lifted her hands from the safety bar, but you had been clinging to it for dear life. When you stumbled off the ride, you immediately felt so dizzy you could barely walk. Somehow, you made your way to a conveniently-placed trash can and puked up your breakfast. Sayaka held back your hair even though she was one of those people who couldn’t see other people throw up without doing it herself. 

When you stood up, you made a final decision that you hated fairs. But still, you decided to suck it up and stay there because Sayaka was obviously having a better day than you. Even though she had comfortingly patted your back and asked if you needed to leave, you decided to stay for her. 

It was noon now and you were now walking around on an empty stomach. Eating probably wasn’t the best idea, especially not with the options of food you had, but your stomach was already growling and you didn’t want it to get any louder. 

Before you could say anything, Sayaka was already heading over to the food court, and you were half running to catch up with her.

When you caught up with her, you asked how she knew you were just about to suggest getting lunch. To which she replied with, “Maybe I’m psychic!” 

You both laughed at the phrase she used all too often, as you headed towards a greasy looking fast food truck. Sayaka ordered a burger, hold the pickles, and you ordered a slice of pizza. You paid the worker and started walking around the food court while eating. 

You stopped in front of a cotton candy stand and asked Sayaka if she wanted any. She said she did but after you had paid for it, she admitted sheepishly that she’d left her wallet at home or else she would have been paying for things on her own. 

You called her a gold digger but told her that, honestly, it was okay because you loved her. You handed her the baby blue cotton candy and told her that she could make it up to you later

She laughed and blushed a bit, now asking if you wanted to go to the petting zoo. It was all the way across the fairgrounds but you obliged. If you had a Fitbit, you probably would have realized you’d taken about 10,000 steps already. 

The two of you spent longer than most people had at the petting zoo. Sayaka insisted on petting and feeding each of the animals, which took up a long time. She had always been fond of animals, but she hadn’t been around them much; anyone could tell from the fact that she had, before finding the food dispenser, attempted to feed a calf with a torn off piece of cotton candy. 

Her favorites though were the sheep. She probably would have spent hours petting them if you hadn’t dragged her away. 

The two of you decided to go to the ferris wheel before leaving, which was once again all the way across the fairgrounds. At least this time you wouldn’t be stuck in a building that smelled like pigs for an hour. 

You weren’t fond of heights either, but once again you didn’t want to say no to anything Sayaka wanted to do. When you got into the passenger car, a rush of anxiety flooded over you, only soothed by the feeling of Sayaka’s hand over yours. When her eyes met yours every almost every ounce of dread left your mind. 

But when you got to the top of the ferris wheel, you looked down and it all came back. And then you looked back up to see Sayaka taking photos and it got worse. When she put her phone down, she took both of your hands in hers and kissed you lightly. 

You decided to retract your former statement. Maybe the fair wasn’t as bad as you had first thought.


End file.
